Vines
by shinofangirl
Summary: This is a yaoi based on the Manga Ral Grad involving the characters Ral and Kafka. Kafka has become fed up with Ral's public depravity and decides to show him just what consequences follow his actions. Contains strong use of tentacle-like vines and exhibitionism.


**Alright, to those who read the author's note at the end of my last story**

**This is not the chapter one I was talking about. **

**This is a one shot. **

**I was working on the other one and wound up with writers block so I said screw it and did this.**

**I still don't own anything. **

**And if you know anything about me, you know what kind of work this is going to be. **

**Enjoy and review.**

Kafka stood in the road, quivering with rage, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to quell the maelstrom in his mind. Ral was at it again. The red haired boy was bounding around the street, moving into the town square, and grabbing the chest of every woman in sight. The appalling behavior was hard enough to watch but what really struck Kafka was how the dragon wielder seemed to feel so entitled. He thought is his right to molest these defenseless, horrified women in plain view of everyone and with no regard or explanation. The innocent lady was simply groped, humiliated, and cast aside for the next one. It made the plant user's blood boil just thinking of the injustice of it all. Someone should show Ral exactly how it feels to be on the receiving end of such treatment.

Of course. A demonstration of the other side was sure to put a stop to the behavior better than simply explaining the moral ramifications. It was not in the silverette's nature to be openly cruel and less so to be unabashedly lewd but to save an uncountable number of gentle dames with delicate sensibilities, he would do what was necessary.

Without so much as a word he unleashed his shadow. Vines adorned with sharp thorns flew across the square and entangled the dragon wielder. He was suspended no more than 8 inches off the ground, one vine holding each of his limbs apart and a fifth wrapped around his throat as a precaution. Clearly confused and momentarily disoriented, Kafka took the opportunity to turn the boy toward him and properly explain himself.

"If you make a single move to summon your shadow, I swear to take your head before he can fully materialize. This is a lesson, Ral, or rather a punishment. Your behavior is unacceptable and I can no longer stand by and watch you embarrass yourself and those around you. I will teach you how it feels to be a woman."

As he spoke the silverette walked steadily closer to his captive until he was staring into his glowering face.

"If you lay even one finger on me, Kafka, I swear I'll..."

"Oh, I don't intend to touch you. Not yet at least."

A few more vines, these without thorns, appeared from the ground and started to lightly caress the red head's body. A pair of them circled his pale pink nipples until they peaked into hard, sensitive nubs. Another slowly traced his naval, dipping in and out on occasion. Three more and feather light touches up and down the length of his back. Ral shivered and gritted his teeth against the myriad of new sensations his body was experiencing. It was all strange and tingly but not overly intense and he thought he could easily hold his own against it. Suddenly the vine that had been poking his belly button dove beneath his waistband and curled around his cock, stroking it firmly until it created a very obvious tent. The tingles from a moment before had transformed into jolts of pleasure as his every nerve ending came alive. He moaned and tried to squirm but his body was held too tightly for him to do much and the thorns dug into his skin painfully if he pulled too hard.

"Look at this, you've gotten yourself aroused in front of all these people and without even a touch of my hand."

For the first time since being captured, Ral looked around and saw all the men and women just staring at them. He had never before felt so exposed, vulnerable, and debauched. It was true that the silverette had yet to touch him but it almost didn't matter. It was still the man before him controlling the vines that made his body sing with strange pleasure while being gawked at by dozens of complete strangers. The whole thing made him feel dirty and, for some reason, he was loving it. His mind reeled and suddenly he realized that he wanted Kafka to touch him. He wanted to be groped and fondled and bared for the world so they could all see him be sullied by his friend's hand. It occurred to the red head that Kafka had said that this was some sort of punishment and if he became aware that Ral was enjoying it, he would stop and he couldn't let that happen.

"You're very quiet all of a sudden. Have you given up and learned your lesson?"

"No. You just suck at this." He spat with as much arrogance as he could muster.

"Is that so?"

The plant user had two of the vines that had been tracing his friend's back come around and stroke along his prominent ribs. Ral released a low groan and tried to arch into the contact. Under normal circumstances, the dragon wielder was not Kafka's idea of an attractive man but having him look so submissive and controlled was definitely doing something to his libido. He reached forward and unsnapped the one article of clothing the red head could be bothered to wear, letting them fall as low as they could on his spread legs. The still pumping vine unwrapped itself so one of the silverette's gloved hands could take its place. The vine was then relocated to slide back and forth between Ral's ass cheeks. The tied male mewled loudly and threw his head back in pleasure, forcing Kafka to loosen the vine around his neck so as to not accidentally kill his friend.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Don't f-flatter yourself you freak."

Kafka's eyes flashed dangerously and a smirk stretched onto his lips. He quickly shucked off his gloves and grabbed Ral's privates with both hands. The feeling of warm flesh encasing his most sensitive parts was glorious. The dragon wielder thrashed against his bonds in desperation for more and more pleasure. He could no longer deny how badly he craved this feeling of being owned and controlled by the silver haired man. His entire form was burning with the desire to be claimed.

"Kafka! K-Kafka, please, it's too hot!"

"The lesson isn't going to get through if you're feeling this good. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take drastic measures."

The silverette released and walked behind his captive and vine he'd replaced moved back around to simply grip tightly around the base of the red head's cock. He placed one hand on Ral's hip and the other on his back to gently push him forward. Two more vines appeared with thorns that had been dulled and rounded to avoid causing irrevocable damage. The plant user placed his hands on his friend's rear, squeezing each firm cheek once before separating them to get a look at his virgin pucker. For a moment he pondered the irony of using rose vines to penetrate a 'rose bud' but did not deviate in his plan. A white rose bloomed on each vine and Kafka crushed each in his hands and used the juice of the plump petals to slick their source as well as smothering a little over the taut muscle of Ral's entrance.

Ral felt himself be spread again after some cool slimy liquid was smoothed around his hole. He wasn't stupid. There wasn't much to do in his cage his entire life but talk to Grad and explore his own body so it was obvious what was going to happen and he couldn't help being a little afraid. He looked around and saw that more people had gathered to watch as his virtue was taken. He was still hot from all the vines caressing his body but it was his friend's warm hands that he wanted most. And he wanted Kafka to want him in return. He knew the plant user wouldn't hurt him but there was a near certainty that he would make the entire experience devoid of any emotion or intimacy. He understood now. Being exposed and used as only a means of gratification while an unknown number of eyes scrutinized every move he made and sound he released. This is what Kafka had meant about making him feel like a woman. He may have realized too late as he felt himself be breached by two slick, bumpy vines that wriggled inside him and pulled his muscles in every direction. It stung and the red head cried out to try and stop it.

"Wait! I get it! I know what I did wrong!" The vines stopped.

"What did you do wrong then?"

"I made those women feel unimportant. I thought I was complementing them by giving them my attention but I wasn't giving them anything else. All I did was make them sad."

The vines at his nipples, sides, spine, and neck vanished back into the ground and the ones holding his wrists and ankles withdrew their thorns but did not untangle completely. The one around his dick even began pumping slowly again. He felt Kafka's soft lips gently touch his shoulder and neck.

"Excellent work, Ral. I'm glad you were able to see the error of your ways. As a reward, I will show you how it is possible to make a woman feel."

The silverette continued to pepper kisses wherever he could and his hands rubbed in soothing circles everywhere else. The vines inside Ral started moving again but much more slowly and gently. They rubbed their bumps against the dragon wielder's walls and reached deep to search for his prostate. When Ral's thin frame contorted in shocked bliss he knew he had found it. Kafka could no longer stand the erotic twisting and moaning of his friend and knew he had to be inside him. It took only a moment for him to unsnap his pants and move his loincloth out of the way. Another white rose was summoned only to be crushed and used as lubricant. The vines stretched Ral's opening as far as possible, without hurting him, and Kafka touched it lightly with his tip.

"Relax as much as you can, Ral, it will be better."

The red head nodded and took a few deep breaths. He could feel his friend's cock poking at his hole and had the unshakeable urge to take it in. He rolled his hips back a little to signal that he was ready. With one smooth thrust he was filled with the silverette. Ral never got to see how big Kafka really was but he felt huge and when the bumpy vines still inside wrapped themselves around that warm rod it seemed even bigger. The calming kisses and touches hadn't stopped and they made the dragon wielder feel special, cherished even. He glanced around and noticed that the crowd had grown even larger and that many of the people were shifting and fidgeting to hide their own arousal. At last his eyes fell on Mio and Aia and he wondered how long they had been standing there. He would have said something but Kafka chose that moment to rock forward and brush that amazing bundle of nerves inside him, effectively wiping his mind.

"You're so tight. It feels wonderful to be inside you."

"K-Kafka, p-please, don't talk just fuck me."

"As you wish."

The silverette pulled halfway out only to slide right back in to the hilt. He quickly found a steady rhythm and kept his angle to stimulate his now lover's pleasure button. From the moment he had entered the red head he knew there was no way he could give up on just once with him. The heat and tightness, the feeling of soft flesh through the gaps of the vines, the guttural moans released as his skinny form writhed for all the world to see. It was all so mind blowing and Kafka would do everything in his power to see that this boy came running back to his arms on every possible occasion. He increased his speed and pulled Ral's hips back against his thrusts with almost bruising force. He would be damned if this experience wasn't a memorable one.

Ral could no longer hope to contain his moans and cries as he was pounded relentlessly by his new lover. The burn that had pervaded his body before had intensified again to a raging inferno that was consuming him from the inside out. The lustful stares from the many men and women in the square made him feel like a prized object or pet to be displayed by his proud owner and the joy this image brought him was almost as maddening as the internal pleasure. He wanted it to last forever but his body was at it's breaking point. He felt himself begin to spasm as the first waves of his orgasm took him. With one last precise thrust from Kafka his body was flung over the edge and into the white bliss of completion as onlookers all gaped at his cum flying through the air to splash the pavement.

The plant user froze as the vice like grip of Ral's passage shuddered and twitched around him. As much as he wanted to stay exactly as he was, his body was working against him. He felt his balls clench and draw up to himself and his cock pulse as liquid heat raced up its length to fill the red head's tunnel. Both males gave a final moan at the sensations they were experiencing until, at last, the vines went slack and they were allowed to rest against each other. After a few moments Kafka extracted himself from the dragon wielder and got them both looking presentable again.

"Ral? Are you alright?" He asked the boy still leaning on him.

"Mmhm, perfect." He replied sleepily.

The silverette smiled and softly kissed his forehead, eyelids, nose and finally lips. The gentle contact and soothing afterglow lulled the boy to sleep and Kafka had no choice but to carry him away like a new bride, not that he would have it any other way. He knew Mio and Aia were following a little behind them but was too enthralled with the boy in his arms to care.

Ral awoke many hours later, when they were outside that town and on their way to the next, to find himself still cuddled into the plant user's chest. The silverette placed him on his feet but kept him close to help him walk and for the next few days they stayed the same way. They came across another small village and the first woman to be seen therein was quickly groped by the dragon wielder. Kafka narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ral, I thought you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, but I forget a few things. Want to teach me again?" He asked with a smirk.

**I know the girls were throw away character but...that's what they are.**

**I hope you enjoyed your time here.**

**Please leave any comments, questions, or opinions in the box below.**

**Check out my other stuff if you liked this and review those as well.**


End file.
